Bloody Rose
by Minimi1221
Summary: MegaKat City is in trouble when the humans start to come in....but will T-Bone and Razor help one unfortunate human find peace in her life? Or will Feral find and capture her first?
1. Chapter 1

(MegaKat City, Midnight)

An Enforcer vehicle was driving down the streets when the driver heard a crash in a nearby alley, his partner told him, "Hey, Buddy turn the car around…I heard something in that alley." He nodded his head and went back to the alley. They got out of the car and saw that someone was crouching down over something and had wings on their back with two cat ears and a tail. "Hey, you!! Stand up and put your hands over your head!!" The person stood up and turned around. They saw that it was a girl, she had blood on the side of her lips and two pointed fangs hanging from her upper lip. She had very dark hair and she had it down to the bottom of her ankles. The two enforcer officers saw that the wings were vampire wings with a red lining over the bone point, and it was then that they realized what she was, they started to run but the girl got infront of them and said in a low whisper, "Keep quite, this won't take long at all." She grabbed the two of them by the collar of their uniforms and she threw them into the wall next to the dead she-kat that she had just killed. The two enforcers were knocked out instantly and she walked over to the three bodies and placed her fangs back into the woman and continued to suck the blood out of her. Another enforcer car had heard the screams and the driver went down that same alley and inside the car was Commander Feral. He got to the point where he saw the girl and said "This is the Enforcers and you are under arrest." She smirked from her spot and said, "So the big guys came after me, huh? Well let's see what ya got!" She jumped over his head and ran out of the alley and spread her wings and flew onto the roof tops where she started running. The enforcer saw the dead she-kat and his two comrades. The other enforcers started chasing the girl while Feral took the body of the woman to the enforcer head-quarters for investigation while and took the two enforcers to the hospital since they were both alive. After that was done he also joined the chase to catch this girl.

(?? Pov)

'It happens every damn time I try to find a place to stay. My hunger gets the better of me and I get caught, I need some place to hide and fast!' I thought of some place to go when I heard the small sirens of these "Enforcers" start to go off, and I saw a scrap yard/vehicle repair area and I decided that I could hide there. I confused the "Enforcers" by spreading my wings to their full potential and I fly up higher then even their choppers can go. 'They think I ran away but I actually just flew higher….hehe I am so smart!' I then went down slowly and I saw they had left. I had hidden my book bag and sword in that same junk-yard before I went out. I go down and place on my cap and put my hair in a ponytail and tucked half of it under the cap,pick up my book bag and place it on my back. I put my sword on my side and start to walk down the street and into the nearest 5-star hotel and rented a room. I walked up to the room they gave me and I took a shower. When I got out I saw that I had gotten myself onto the news. I turned off the T.V. and I got out the light blue highlighter I had bought the day before I ran away from home. After I finished that I shut off the lights and went to sleep. Yes...people say that I am a demon and I should call myself something that has to do with blood. My real name is Rose Alexandra but I call myself 'Bloody Rose' when I turn into my vampire self.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chance POV)  
Jake and I were finishing up a car when we heard the 'Enforcers' sirens go off and we looked outside and saw something go high into the night sky and we looked at each other and I say, "What was that?? And why are the enforcers chasing it??" Jake looks out and sees the 'Enforcers' had left. "I dunno buddy but I think whatever they were chasing is coming back down…" I look outside too and we see someone come down and land behind a pile of junk. I try to look behind it and see that it was a human girl. From what I could tell, she had really long dark hair that went past her ankles. She put it up in a ponytail and grabbed what looked like a back pack of some sort and a sword. She placed her hair in a ponytail and tucked it underneath the hat she was wearing. The wings she had were gone so I somehow guess she hid them. She placed her sword on her back and the backpack in front of that. She walked out of the salvage yard and I turn to Jake asking, "I say we both keep an eye after her….she seems dangerous…..what do you say?" He looks at me and shrugs and we both head off to bed and go to sleep. **

**(Rose Pov)  
I woke up at 7 AM so I decided to get out my laptop and search for any available in this city. I grab my bag and pull it out and find a 3 story house that I like. I decide to change and go see the lot. After I change I place my sword on my back and place a hoodie on to prevent people, okay more likely to saw Kats and She-Kats alike. I then place my laptop in my book bag and place that on my back. I exit my room with the key and check out of the hotel room and pay for my stay. I walk outside and see that it is sunny out. I call for a cab and it takes me to the real estate agent's office and I meet her. She takes me to the house and tells me how much it is and all that. When I enter the house I loved it. After I saw the whole house I decided to buy it. The She-kat that was the real estate agent saw that I was under 18 so she asked, "Do your parents know about this?? I nodded and she then said, "Well I need to make sure about this so can you please call them and let me talk to them??" I nodded again and took out my cell. She talked to them and they agreed. I then went inside and set my things down and went back outside and locked the door. I then called my parents and asked them if they could send me money later for my food until I find a job, them approving and also saying that they would pay for the house. I tried to insist that I could handle myself but them being parents, they usually don't listen. When I hung up I sighed and made my way to a furniture store and bought a king bed, a nightstand, a dresser and other necessary things. After I am finished I head to the store to get some food and as I finish up I run into someone. I look up and see that it is 2 male kats. I stand up and brush myself off. "I'm sorry. I didn't look where I was going." I then say to the kat, "It's okay….I wasn't looking where I was going either." I see him smile and he introduces himself. "Well I'm Chance Furlong and my buddy is Jake Clawson….and you are??" He places his hand out for me to shake it. I take his hand and say "I'm Rose, Rose Alexandra, nice to meet you. I am new in town so I had to do some shopping before I went home." I smile as I see them nod in agreement with my introduction. I then start to walk off when I hear Chance say, "If you want you can over to our place and hang for a little." I turn back around and smile at them. "Sure that would be great…..but I have to make sure I pay for this stuff and take it home." They nod and follow me to the check out counter and I paid for my stuff and theirs, even though they insisted I didn't. We walk to my house to drop off my things and I had to pick my cell when I got a call. I open it up and I see that it is my parents. "Moshi Moshi?? Okaa-san!? Hai…..hai…..Ja-ne………." I hung up my cell and Jake was staring at me. "YOU KNOW JAPANESE?!" I sighed as Jake finally calmed down. I then turn around and say, "So, are we going to your house or what??" We leave my house and I lock the door. Then we go to their garage and I realize I was here last night. 'Better not tell them though….' We enter and I see that it is small and I also notice that there is a door underneath the rug. I shrug it off and see that they look a little mad when they look out the window. "Let me guess….someone you guys don't like is dropping something off…." They look at me, shocked, and nod. "How'd you guess??" I shrug at Chance's question and then I walk outside and see 2 male kats coming out of a car and dump stuff in the salvage yard. "OI!! YOU PEOPLE COULD BE LESS NOISY YOU KNOW!!" The 2 of them look at me and I get a twitch in my left eye. Chance and Jake come out and look at me like I am crazy. I ignore them and I see the 2 kats climb out of their truck and say "And who're you? You ain't from around here are ya??"I sighed as the one made his way toward me. "The names Burke and the other one over there is Murray…so what's your name girly??" I would've started to say my name until Chance came over to me and said to them "Listen, if you wanna start something be my guest but not with her around." 'If I had my sword with me all of their heads would be rolling on the ground…..' I thought as soon as Jake came over to my other side. "My name is Rose…..and I am not in a good mood so if you don't wanna end up with a broken arm you better hurry up and leave." Murray and Burke started to snicker so I walked up to Burke and grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back with half of the force necessary to break his arm. "Now what was that?? I know you don't want me to break it off of your skeleton….so I suggest not pissing me off anymore…." Burke tried to get out of my grasp so I pulled his arm back and then he fell to the ground so I sat on top of him to give more of a boost to add to the pain he felt. "So now you wanna have it torn off?? It will solve one thing for me," I then bent down to his ear and whispered, "I won't have to kill you later….you'd probably die of pain!" I then get off of him and he looks like he had just been shot…or in my opinion, stabbed through with my sword in their skull. I then say to him "So will you leave??" He nodded and shouted, "Ma'am Yes Ma'am!!" They hurry up and leave. I then sigh and say, "One less problem that you guys have to solve….'Kay??" They look at me like I am crazy and start seeing that my eyes had grown just a tad darker. Normally they are icy blue but when I get mad they turn blood red. I then realize what they are looking at and turn my eyes back to the original icy blue. "Did your eyes get darker?? Or was it just me??" I sigh to the both of them and say, "I hate when people tell me that…..it always turns out to be their imagination. Now let's go eat!! I'm starving!!" They nod to each other and we head inside. As Jake and I are cooking he asks me about my Japanese. "My parents both met in Japan, my father is a….what should I call him……A scientist/security guard for a orphanage in a huge city….and my mother is a musician in that same city………." I then turn the fish we had bought and then go and grab some leeks and start cutting those up. "Oi! Do you think you can start making some rice??" Jake looked at me and nodded. "Hey do you know where I placed the curry sauce??" Jake shook his head no and I realized where it was and I then turned to Jake and said, "It's in the counter above your head….can you get it down for me??" He got it down for me and I asked him, "Is the rice done??" He placed the pot on the table and I set to work on working the curry sauce into the rice and I then smelled the fish and I knew it was done; I turned to Jake and asked him, "Hey Jake?? Can you cut the fish??" He did and he somehow cut his finger and hand. I got an ace bandage to wrap his hand with and said, "There!!" I then saw that the fish was shopped and said to Jake, "All that's left is to set the table and get some drinks for us….how about you do that while I make the rice balls??" He nodded and 5 minutes later we called Chance into eat. We all sat down and started eating. "WOW!! THIS IS GREAT!!" I smile as Chance started to shove his food down and then he said, "Where'd you learn to cook Rose?? I knew Jake could cook but not as good as this!!" I laughed at Jakes jealous expression and say, "It comes with the family genes." I sighed as I thought of mom….hope she hasn't done anything that harms those of them at the 'Orphanage'….'My lame excuse to Jake about my past' Just as I finished the thought Jake asked me, "So why are you away from your parents??" I told him, "I can't tell you that…it has something to do with something I don't wanna remember…." He nods his head and we continue eating, I look at Chance and ask him, "Do you guys know where I could get a job at??" He shakes his head and says, "How about looking at city hall?? They might need some help." I nod as a thank you and continue eating. Once we finish I change the ace bandage and keep it in my pocket for to throw it out later. I leave and head to city hall. I then see someone walk into the doors after me and ask her, "Excuse me Ma'am….do you know where I can find the employment center here??" She says, "Well….actually I don't and I'm the deputy mayor, Callie Briggs. But I think I can help you with the job idea because I actually need an assistant." I am purely lucky. I nod and I introduce misled. "I am Rose Alexandra….and I am new to the city….pleased to meet you Ms.Briggs." I walk with her to her office and say, "So what do I do today??" She shakes her head and says, "There is nothing for you to do today so come back in the morning…around 8:00 A.M.??" I nod and leave then head back home. I let my wings out in a dark alley and change my clothes so that no-one recognizes me. I then let my eye color change to the blood red it is when I transform. The sun went down an hour ago and it was then I knew certain types of people come out to play. I walked in the alley ways and heard the voice of a certain someone I knew all too well. "Freeze Rose! We are taking you back to the labs!" I started to run and I heard the gun fires and decided to take off into the air and find some place to hide at.**

**(Chance POV)  
Jake and I were watching T.V. when we heard the alarm go off. Jake rushed over to the button and pressed it saying, "Yes, Ms.Briggs?? What seems to be the problem??" Ms.Briggs then said, "Dark Kat is attacking the city again and it seems the enforcers are busy chasing a girl with wings through the streets!" I look at Jake and we nod. "Alright Ms.Briggs….we'll be out there a in a few minutes." We then hear her scream and she says, "The enforcers have tranquilizer guns and the girl is in my office…..AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" We then hear the other girls voice saying, "I am the black rose of Tokyo, Bloody Rose, and I shall not be contained like some animal that dies in those cages!! STAY AWAY FROM ME!! I AM NOT GOING BACK!!" We then hear Dark Kat's laugh and hear the one girl scream. "Thank you for this wonderful present……..I'll see you later after I talk to this Vampire." I hear a window crash and we got into the Turbo Kat and race off to City Hall.**

**(T-Bone POV)  
"****Are you okay Ms.Briggs??" She nods and says, "Dark Kat took the girl….and she was out cold……..I think I recognize her but I am not positive…." Razor asks Callie, "What did the girl look like??" Callie shakes her head and says, "I think she had midnight black hair and her eyes seemed to glow with a blue tint in them," Razor and I look at each other and we then race back to the Turbo Kat and take off. "Am I thinking what your thinking, Razor?" He nods and says,  
"It might be Rose…………..but I highly doubt it…….." We take off and look for Dark Kat but don't find him. "Alright buddy, we're going home…."**

**(Rose POV)  
I wake up strapped to a table and I start wriggling to get loose when I hear "That won't help you at all….that is pure titanium……..so we can talk nicely and make a deal…..or we can let you go back to sleep." I struggle to open my eyes but they won't. "Fine you win….now let me get up. I wanna be able to stretch my wings…their getting cramped." I then feel the bonds get lighter on me then I sit up and stretch my wings and arms. "Alright what type of deal do we have here?? If it lets me out of here I might like it." I then hear him say, "Introductions are necessary….I am Dark Kat, now what is your name??" I sigh and say, "My name is Rose, Rose Alexandra………Now what is the deal Dark Kat??" He looks at me and says, "Kill the Swat Kats and I will give you something." I get a question look on my face and say, "Who are the Swat Kats??" He chuckles and says, "They are heroes of the city …and in return for killing them I shall get rid of the little "group" of those scientists." I then say to him, "Keep my father out of this and you've got yourself a deal." He nodded and I then left where ever it was and went home to sleep.**

**(Chance POV)  
We get back to the hangar and it is 11:30 and when we get out of the hangar we hear a doorbell ring. "Jake, I'll get it." I walk to the door and there is a man in that looks to be in his late 40's. "Are you Chance Furlong per chance??" I nod and he says, "Is Rose with you??" I shake my head and say, "No she isn't…..she left a few hours ago…." He asks, "May I come in?? I need to ask a favor of you 2." I let him in and we sit down and talk. "My daughter…..is not like most people and/or kats….she was born with………a difference that is both a positive and a negative. She's…….. special in her own way. But the business I work with is trying to take her away from the life she is living now. I want you 2 to keep her away from them and these "enforcers" that I notice are your police." Jake looks at him and asks, "What do you mean she's different…..and what type of life and business are we talking about here?? She said that you were a scientist/security guard….." I look confused and he starts laughing while saying, "That's my Rose….making up lies as she goes," his face then gets serious. "That part is true but it is downsided…….the way she is different is that she…is a vampire/demon cat…." I start shaking my head and say, "Wait a minute……SHE'S A VAMPIRE!! Does she suck blood??" He nods and says, "I have come very close to a cure and I want her to be safe…..we are testing this cure for most of the other people there……it has worked for all of them. There are certain rules that are in place……and since Rose has found a way to keep away from them I am getting close to helping all of the people there….." I then say, "What happens if she is captured by them??" He looks serious and says, "I don't know…….they might kill her, torture her or take away her will and use mind control. I just want my daughter to be safe…" I nod and say, "Don't worry….we'll try our best to keep her safe." He nods and says, "My name, by the way, is Miles Alexandra. And I thank you dearly, Swat Kats…." Jake and I look shocked and he chuckles saying, "Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret." He then walks out the door and leaves.**


End file.
